Shaman Tale
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: Yoh and friends are not the only ones who want to be Shaman King. When Terra and her ghost form a group, will they have what it takes to be the best? And what would happen if they met Yoh's gang? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Meet Terra

Hi there! I'm Kosmic Kitty, and I love to write stories! This is my first Shaman King fanfic, so be nice when you review! I've only ever seen the anime on TV, because the manga isn't sold here in England. And man, does it stink!

So anyway, this is the story of another group of shaman, and their journey to become Shaman King or Queen. And who knows, maybe they'll meet up with Yoh and his friends. The story starts with the main character, and continues as she meets the others.

**

* * *

**

Shaman Tale

Chapter 1

Meet Terra

Terra sat on a gravestone looking up at the sky. The stars were beautiful at night, and Terra enjoyed picking out the constellations. A pale blue spirit ball hovered by her left shoulder. It was her guardian ghost, Reena.

"Isn't it dangerous to be out here at night, Terra?" she asked. You could see her face and her ponytail, and also a hair band ornament that looked like a wide, curved, upside-down triangle, two wings on either side of the band. Diamond shapes hung along the two lower edges like tassels.

"But I'm safe," Terra replied. "You're here with me."

Reena smiled. "True."

Terra was a 14 year old girl with golden brown, slightly wavy hair down to her mid-back and a fringe to around her eyebrows, who seemed normal enough. She hated maths and loved PE, and enjoyed listening to music and eating pizza. But she wasn't normal. Terra was a shaman.

It was silent for a bit while Terra looked at the stars. Then she heard something from behind her. A voice.

"How interesting. What could you be; a normal civilian, or a shaman in disguise? The latter, I presume."

Terra turned to see who it was. A girl with sleek brown hair that was cut short below her chin at the sides and long at the back, where there was a long plait, and a fringe that stopped at her dark eyes was watching her. She was wearing a long green coat over some trousers, and in her hand was a double-ended spear. "I think you got the wrong girl."

The girl chuckled. "I don't."

Terra was completely facing her now. "Oh, really?"

"Really," the girl smirked. "You see, I can't have people like you around. So I'm going to send you to the land where the ones that are no longer alive dwell. Nothing can stop me from winning the tournament, and that includes you."

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to rethink that plan," replied Terra, jumping off the headstone and taking out a sword from the scabbard at her side. "Because I'm against it all the way. Reena! Spirit Form!" She held the spirit ball in front of her.

"And you say your not a shaman," said the girl. "Aisiko! Spirit Form! Unity!" A Japanese warrior appeared and turned into a green spirit ball. The girl then pushed the spirit ball into her chest.

"Unity!" Terra pushed the pale blue spirit ball of Reena into her own chest.

The girl grinned at Terra. Then she ran forward, jabbing at Terra with one end of her spear. Terra dodged them all. "Stay still, damnit!" the girl exclaimed. Terra smiled, enraging the girl further. In anger, she used her special attack straight away. She twirled her spear, and the ends sparked. "Fire Wheel!" She lunged forward, attempting to slash across with the edge of her spear.

Terra smiled and lent backwards. "Dancing Blade!" She hit the girl with the flat of her sword to make her spin to face the opposite way, and then she slashed across her.

"Aaargh!" the girl yelled. Her spirit flew out of her, and she fell forwards – a hit so direct was near fatal. As she fell she whispered, "How could I lose so fast to a beginner…?"

"A beginner? Huh!" said Terra, her spirit now next to her. It was a woman in a pale blue shirt that crossed over at the front, some trousers and a belt. She had long black-blue hair in a high ponytail and a wild fringe, and her eyes were royal blue. "And I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer to your question. Uh… train harder?" She laughed. The girl said nothing, but pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Well, see you around!" Terra walked away, her spirit following.

The girl got up and lent on a tombstone. She watched her go, and scowled. "I'll get you back for this… Terra Hiyondo…"

"Are you now, little sister?"

The girl didn't speak, knowing who it was. "Go away, Zack."

"It seems you need a little help with this girl," Zack said, ignoring her completely. He was hidden in the shadows so that no-one could see him.

"I said go away."

"Oh, I'm going, little Diana," said Zack. "I'll just take care of _her_ along the way."

* * *

Terra trudged into her classroom the next morning, completely out of breath. Her grandfather, as usual, had made her take the long way to school. And now she was –

"Late again, Miss Hiyondo?" the teacher said. "This is becoming regular. You must get out of this habit."

"Yes, Miss," replied Terra. "Sorry, Miss." She hurried to her place.

"I can't believe you're late _again_!" whispered a girl with bright orange-red hair down to her shoulder-blades. It was kept back with a black scarf, but parts of her fringe were still on her forehead. She watched Terra with amused, chocolate brown eyes.

"It's not my fault, Vivie," Terra whispered back.

"Then whose is it?"

"Its -" But Terra stopped herself. She didn't want her friend to think she was a wacko because she was being trained for a tournament, or because she hung out with ghosts. The girls from her old school had done that, and that was partly why her family had moved house.

* * *

After school, Terra walked home by herself. She had taken the short way, because, as she had found out a week ago, taking the long way didn't help. It just meant that she had to train long into the night, just because she hadn't made it home on time.

She was almost there – two more corners and she would be able to see it – when her road was blocked. By a young man with short brown hair and a mace in his hand. "I heard you beat Diana, my little sister," he said. "Now let's see if you can beat me."

* * *

So? Did you like it? Do you think I should continue? If you don't, then too bad, because I'll continue it anyway! (laughs) But seriously, please don't be too mean when you review. I have the entire story planned in my head, even if it is vague. Of course that's assuming that you will review…

Please read and review! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: A Hard Family

Thanks so much to Blu Rose and Flairy-Chan, who both reviewed my story! Now, on with the story! Chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

Shaman Tale

Chapter 2

A Hard Family

Terra's hand flew to the hilt of her sword. "Is that your only reason to defeat me? Just because I beat your little sister?"

The young man tilted his head to the side. "Diana was the only one in our family who was seen as strong enough to fight in the tournament. But it seems she wasn't that strong, after all. I should have been the strongest, and now I, her older brother Zack, will prove it! Gahrok! Spirit form!" A large black soldier appeared behind him and turned into a black spirit ball.

"You're a shaman?" Terra asked while she drew her sword.

In answer, Zack shouted, "Unity!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Reena! Spirit Form! Unity!"

The two shamans pushed their spirits into their chests and stood ready, Terra holding her sword and Zack holding his mace.

"I'll show you how strong I really am!" Zack lunged forward and attempted to strike her.

Terra jumped back. "You'll have to try harder than that!" she mocked. She landed and then pushed off from the ground. "Dancing Blade!" she shouted, hitting Zack first with the flat side of her sword and then slashing across his back.

"Argh!" Zack cried and stumbled forward.

Terra ran behind him and held the sword above her head. "Now I'll give you until I count to five to give up. One… two…"

"TERRA!" 

Terra froze. She knew who that was, and it wasn't Zack. She shakily turned around. "J-Jet…?"

A boy with shiny black hair was running over to her. Any girl would have melted at the sight of him. "What in the world are you doing? Grandpa's gone crazy, waiting for you to get home!" Jet was Terra's overprotective and rather popular cousin. He wasn't a shaman, so he helped to train her instead. "And don't you dare hurt that guy!"

"I wasn't gonna hurt him!" Terra protested. "He was the one who attacked me!" She pointed at Zack.

"Oh he did, did he?" Zack walked straight up to the injured Shaman, whose spirit was now floating next to him. "Do you want me to take your little ghost and use for my own purposes?" He stared into Zack's midnight black eyes, trying to freak him out. But it didn't work as well as he'd hoped – he and Zack were around the same age.

Terra pulled his arm. "There's no need for that, Jet! He didn't hurt me! Not even a bruise!" True, Jet wasn't a shaman. But he was a Ghost Channeler, and could channel a ghost's power into energy, like a fire or an electric spark. He could use any ghost he wanted, sometimes even stealing someone else's. But, no matter how much he threatened, he never did that. Or at least, Terra had never seen him do so.

"Hmph," Jet grunted. "Well, let's go home." Then he left.

Terra ran up to Zack, who had a dark expression on his face, and bent down. "No hard feelings, Ok?" Then she too left.

Zack looked up, and glared at the young shaman as she left. He heard Diana arriving behind him. "So you were going to take care of her, were you?"

Zack rose to his feet. "I was, until _he_ showed up. Who knew that that girl had a Ghost Channeler as a relation."

Diana said nothing, and looked at the pink and orange sunset. "Next time, we attack together." Then she added, "Master's orders."

"Huh. Unusual for him to switch to _those_ tactics. He's always so, 'when you want something done, do it yourself' or 'depend on only yourself', 24/7."

"Hmm. But even so, we still need a battle strategy. Even if it isn't as good as by ourselves."

"Then I suppose we'd better think one up."

* * *

"WHAT!" 

Terra stared at the old man in front of her. They were outside her massive house, having just arrived home. The man gave her a cold stare. "You heard me, and you know the rules. When you're late home, you do all the housework, not to mention a more intense training schedule."

"But Grandpa! It's Jet's turn to cook!"

"Jet's cooking isn't very good anyway," said her grandfather, which earned a glare from Jet.

"But… but… I had to fight a shaman on the way! You saw, right Jet?"

Jet didn't especially want to do his share of chores. He smirked and said, "But you beat him so quickly! And you decided to treat yourself, didn't you, and went to sleep!"

"What? No I di...!"

"TERRA!" Grandpa shouted in his booming voice. "You fell asleep! What did I tell you about falling asleep? Now it's much worse, yes much more worse. A THOUSAND SIT-UPS RIGHT THIS MINUTE! THEN YOU CAN GET DINNER READY, AND AFTER THAT YOU CAN START ON YOUR TWO-THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!"

Terra's eyes filled up with tears. "Jet! How could you?" She let Grandpa push her to the back garden, to where she always trained.

Jet followed, a big grin on his face. He might have been popular with the girls, but to anyone other than those girls and his grandfather, he could be a nightmare.

* * *

So? How was it? The fight was short, I know, but I can't help it! 

Please, please, please Read & Review! And no flames!


	3. Chapter 3: Late For School

I updated as fast as I could! Right, thanks to:

Flairy-chan: Thanks for reading! And for reviewing, of course!

Soccer-cutie67: Yes, Jet is evil. And Yoh is coming soon! I promise!

Right, Chapter 3!

* * *

**Shaman Tale**

Chapter 3

Late For School (again)

The morning after, Terra didn't want to get up. She lay in her bed, shattered from the training she had had yesterday.

Flashback

"1846… 1847… 1848… Faster!"

"S-sorry…"

"1849… 1850… 1851…"

Terra was on the ground doing push-ups. How she hated push-ups. Her grandpa was counting them, watching her every move to check she did it right.

"Am… am I done?"

"NO, AND NOW YOU'VE MADE ME LOSE COUNT!" her Grandpa snapped. "Know what that means?"

"Oh no… I have to start all over again!"

End Flashback

"Terra," somebody called.

"Mmm…"

"Wake up! Before Grandpa kills you!"

"Nnn…" Terra had recognised Jet's voice by now.

There was a sigh. Then, "Terra… training…"

As soon as the word had left his lips, Terra sat up straight, her eyes wide. "T-training?"

She turned to the side to see Jet laughing his head off. "Training…! Now I know… how to wake… you up!" he managed to say. He looked up at Terra. "You do know Grandpa's waiting for you, right?"

"WHAT?"

She threw back the covers and ran down the stairs in her nightclothes, shouting, "Grandpa! I'm so sorry! My alarm didn't go off! Please don't make me do more training!"

Her grandpa was sipping green tea in the dining room. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "You're not late," he said.

"I'm not?"

"No. But you will be. You're not dressed, your hair isn't brushed and you haven't cooked any food yet! And after that you have to follow my new training schedule, and that starts straight after breakfast."

"Huh? But I cooked yesterday! And the day before that!" Terra complained.

"Yesterday was punishment. But otherwise, you're the best cook in the house. Just not in the world."

"But…!"

Grandpa pointed to the clock. "Do you want to be late?"

"Ah!" Terra dashed back up the stairs, leaving Grandpa chuckling. He laughed even more when he heard Terra shout, "GET OUT! OUT!" to Jet, who was obviously still snooping in her room.

* * *

Terra's teacher looked up from her desk. "Miss Hiyondo. You're…" 

"…Late again. I know, Miss," Terra sighed. She walked to her desk sadly. How she was going to make it through Gym she had no idea.

"Terra!"

"I know, I know," Terra told her redheaded friend. "I overslept."

Vivie sighed. "Gawd, Terra. What do you do all night to keep you awake?"

"Ha ha… you really don't want to know."

* * *

"Miss Hiyondo, it's your turn!" 

Terra lined herself up with the horse she was vaulting over. This was her favourite part of Gym, because, thanks to Grandpa's training, she loathed running more than anything. That was a shame, because she was really quite good.

She jumped perfectly and joined the end of the queue. Vivie was next, and she was amazing. _Way better than me,_ Terra thought.

Vivie jumped – another perfect vault. _She should be a shaman! She'd be so strong…_

Surprisingly, Terra had recovered from the morning's 'exercises'. But soon she'd be home, and then the training really began…

* * *

Terra sighed as she watched the stars. She was lying on her back in the park, her arms behind her head, on a hill. "This is much better than the graveyard," she said to herself. "It's comfy, it's relaxing… and so much less creepy." 

"Less creepy? I wouldn't say that…"

Terra sat up immediately, like she had done that morning. "Show yourself!" she commanded.

A woman, about 17, came out of the shadows. She had striking white hair downto her chinand similar cold grey eyes. Her hair was curled ever so slightly at the ends, and her fringe hung down the sides of her face, framing it. She was wearing a denim jacket that strangely ended at her ribs, a short black dress and a belt that she had slung casually across her hips so that it was at an angle. She wore high black boots, and an evil looking smile. In her hand was a razor edged fan, and Terra noticed her guardian ghost, that was blood red like her lips and in spirit form.

"Prepare to fight, Hiyondo," she said, her voice like ice. "Or better said, prepare to die."

* * *

Ta da! Chappie done! Thanks for reading! And it's on a cliffie…! I'm so naughty… 

RR! Please!


	4. Chapter 4: Wood Beats Metal

Hello! It's been a while, so the chapter is a bit longer! Have fun reading!

Thanks to:

Blu Rose: Yes, she'll meet Yoh soon! Trust me.

Wonderous Wolfy: Whadaya mean you 'think?' Read it soon, K?

On with Chapter 4!

* * *

**Shaman Tale**

Chapter 4

Wood Beats Metal

Terra stood up. "That ain't gonna happen," she said. "Now I'll just beat you and be on my way." She put her hand to her hip to draw her sword – but found nothing. _Don't tell me… _she thought._ I forgot to get my sword…! _An image of her sword in its scabbard on her bed flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes in regret. "Damn."

"Oh, you'll beat me, will you?" Opal said mockingly. "No-one beats Opal Kiravita. Cornisha! Spirit form!" Her ghost went into her hand. "Unity!" She pushed the spirit into her chest, and when she looked up she had her fan open, half hiding her face.

"Reena! Spirit form! Unity!" Terra pushed her own ghost into her chest.

"How will you defeat me with no weapon?" said Opal. She ran forward, her fan poised and ready to attack. "Death Slice!"

"I may not have a weapon…" Terra started, getting into a position. "But I don't need that to survive!"

When Opal tried to slash at Terra, Terra heard Reena give her advice she already knew. "Wait for the opportune moment, and then step back!" Terra and Reena moved together, and managed to dodge Opal's attack right before she struck.

The fan went head first into the soil, and got stuck. Opal glared at Terra. "How? You were unarmed, yet you still managed to do that!"

Terra smiled. "Skill, I guess. And a little luck."

"But you still won't defeat me!" Opal snarled. "Now neither of us has a weapon, but I have still the advantage, and you will still die at my feet!"

"Wrong."

Neither Terra nor Opal had said that. They looked down the hill, and saw a boy with brown hair and orange headphones on his head (A/N: I wonder who that could be…) and a shorter boy next to him. They had obviously been watching them fight.

"One of you will have a weapon." The taller boy held out a wooden sword. He held it in a throwing position. "Now, who will get it?"

_No!_ Terra thought desperately. _He can't throw it! She's taller than me, and she'll easily catch it!_

"I don't need your pathetic sword," Opal sniffed, her nose slightly in the air. "I already have a weapon, a much better one. Your wooden sword will snap on its blade."

The boy shrugged. "Suit yourself." He aimed the sword more at Terra, and threw. Terra held a hand up and caught it.

"Thanks," she smiled. She turned to Opal. "So where is that better weapon of yours, then?"

Opal looked sideways and behind at the half of her fan that was visible, and realized her mistake.

There was no way she was going to get that fan out of the ground.

Terra held the sword in front of her in a fighting stance. "Who doesn't have a weapon now?"

Opal's hands clenched. "I'll kill you, weapon or not!" She got her fist ready to punch and ran forward.

But Terra had been waiting for that.

She lent slightly to the left, making Opal lunge past her. Then she hit Opal with her sword, and when Opal was facing the opposite way she slashed across her back. "Dancing Blade!"

A rip appeared in the back Opal's denim jacket and in one arm, where a cut appeared in the shoulder. Opal flashed her head around to look at Terra. There was fire in her cold eyes. Terra watched as her defeated opponent got up with a struggle and limped away, her feet dragging and her hand covering the wound on her upper arm.

Terra let out a sigh of relief and went back down the hill, but on the way she slipped and tumbled forward. She fell the rest of the way (which wasn't far) and landed face down onto the grass. "Ouch…" she mumbled.

She looked up to see the taller boy laughing. "I guess being a shaman doesn't make you any more graceful," he said.

"Heh heh…" Terra laughed nervously.

The boy held out a hand to help her up. "I'm Yoh, and this is Manta."

"Hi," Manta said. He didn't look as happy as Yoh.

Terra took it with a smile. "I'm Terra, pleased to meet you. Are you guys shamans?"

"Well I am. Manta isn't, but he can see ghosts." A samurai with white hair appeared behind him. "This is my guardian ghost, Amidamaru." The samurai bowed and greeted her.

Reena appeared next to Terra. "This is my ghost, Reena." Reena bowed as well and smiled. But she looked a little worried.

Terra held out Yoh's sword. "Thank you very much for lending me this. I would've died if it wasn't for you."

Yoh took it. "It's nothing."

"TERRA!"

Terra turned to her left, where the shout had come from. "Yes?"

Running up to her was Jet. "What are you doing, talking to the enemy?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "We're going home!"

"But… but Jet, he helped me! If he hadn't been there, this shaman would have killed me!" Terra protested, trying her best to stop Jet from tugging her away.

Jet did stop, but he didn't turn around. "Is that true?" he asked Yoh.

"Uh huh, I gave her my sword," Yoh replied.

Jet raised an eyebrow. He said to Terra, "So, you forgot your sword?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Well, then, you definitely can't stay!" Jet snapped.

"What…? But he didn't hurt me or anything," Terra cried.

Jet half dragged Terra out of the park, leaving the two boys standing there watching them, amazed and a little scared.

"Bye!" Terra called to them. "See you later! I hope…"

* * *

Terra walked a little behind Jet, looking at the ground. _Stupid Jet,_ was all that went through her mind. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Jet…_

"Terra," Jet suddenly said.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I don't want you to hang out with that Yoh kid ever again."

Terra glanced up, her eyes wide in disbelief. "What?"

"That shaman is an Asakura," Jet continued, stern and cold. "It was an Asakura who won the last Shaman Tournament. (A/N: It _was_ an Asakura, right?) He's dangerous, Terra."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Terra cried angrily. "I'll hang out with whoever I want!"

Jet flashed around and grabbed her upper arms tightly. "Terra, I said he's _dangerous_. He might have saved you today, but tomorrow he might want to fight you, or even destroy you!"

Terra's eyes began to water. "You… you're hurting me, Jet…"

Jet let go with a sigh. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Terra said with a smile, despite her teary eyes. "I can defend myself."

"I don't know," Jet said. He turned back around and started to walk again. "I don't like him. He's too… happy."

Terra had to run to catch up. "Jet, you're way too protective. And I won't get stronger if I just slash away at sticks of wood. I need a real challenge, a real shaman."

"Fine. But I don't want to see him, so stay away from the house."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Terra cheered, jumping up and down. Then she hugged Jet, which caught Jet unawares. She never hugged him. "Thanks, Jet."

"Uh… anytime…"

* * *

"We're home!"

Grandpa met them in the hall as Jet and Terra were taking off their shoes. "Good, good. You're just in time. I have wonderful news."

Terra looked up. "You finally learnt how to cook?"

"No, of course not," Grandpa said, smiling funnily. "It's much better than that."

"What is it then?" Jet asked.

Both Terra and Jet were thinking the same thing at the same time. _What's better than Grandpa learning to cook?_

"Come into the living room, and I'll tell you."

They all sat around the table on their cushions, Grandpa on one side and Jet and Terra on the other, and waited for Grandpa to spill the news.

"From tomorrow," Grandpa said happily. "Jet will be starting at your school, in your class."

No-one said anything for about ten seconds. Then the two teens exploded.

"No way!"

"I am NOT going to some school!"

"Why does he have to come?"

"This isn't fair!"

Grandpa sat very calmly, waiting for them to quieten down. He had expected this. "Now, now. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! First you want me to help Terra with training for her Tournament, and now you want me to go to school? In the wrong year? Do you know how much I'll stand out?"

"And I don't want him in my class! He'll get all the attention, and all the girls will be asking me what he likes and stuff!"

"Really? Am I that popular?"

"SILENCE!"

Jet and Terra stopped talking, and averted their eyes away from each other and from Grandpa.

"IT'S AGAINST THE LAW NOT TO SEND A CHILD TO SCHOOL. YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" Grandpa bellowed at them.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Now. I know Jet is two years older than you, Terra, but I thought it would be a lot easier to just put him in your class. And Jet, I know it'll be hard, but we'll be going back to our hometown soon anyway, so it won't be for long. How we managed beforehand is beyond me… Any other problems?"

"I'm gonna be way taller than everyone else."

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll put up with that. Anything else?"

They stayed silent, knowing there was no arguing with Grandpa now.

"Then off to bed! It's late, and you have to get up early, Terra!"

Terra trudged up the stairs behind her cousin._ This sucks, _she thought angrily. _I can't believe Jet's going to start my class. This is going to be so embarrassing…_

* * *

Yay! Terra finally met Yoh! And a note about schools. Terra and Yoh go to the same school but are in different classes. The only thing they have together is cooking. Yoh only just started the school though, so they haven't had it yet.

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Forced Into Cooking

Hello there! I'm back, this time on the right day! Thank you to all that reviewed, you are wonderful people! You all deserve gold stars! (smile)

Blu Rose: Thank you! Of course Yoh takes Cooking! Where else does he learn his recipes? I'm really not such a good cook (sniff) because I'm a little scared of the oven! XD

Flairy-Chan: Thanks very much.

Jenn: Thanks for reviewing! You review so much. (smile)

Now, on with the show! Ahem… story.

* * *

**Shaman Tale**

Chapter 5

Forced Into Cooking

Terra dragged herself through the door of her classroom and into her seat in the middle of the room, putting her bag next to her chair. When she was sitting she let her head drop onto her arms, which where folded on the table. For once she was early, but at a price. Jet had been told by Grandpa to make sure she trained, or rather, threatened. And Jet had followed the orders – perfectly and quite cruelly.

Vivie walked in front of her desk and tilted her head to the side. "Hey, Terra, how come you're here on time today?"

Terra lifted her head lazily. "Got woken up by my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Vivie's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Yeah, well I do."

"Really?" Vivie said. "What's she like? It is a girl, right? Is she sweet? Is she pretty? Is she your age?"

Terra gave a nervous laugh. "No."

"Well, is it a boy? Is he younger than you? Younger cousins are so cute! Is he cool? Do you get along?"

"Uh… hardly… but he's coming today, so you can meet him." Terra glanced at the door in time to see her said cousin walk in. He looked cautiously around the room like it was a zoo, and Terra fought hard to not giggle at him. "And there he is."

Vivie followed her gaze, and when she reached Jet she stared. Some other girls saw him as well and also stared.

Terra lent her head in her hand so that the hand was on her forehead and she was looking down. "Uh oh…"

"Ahh!" … "He's so wonderful!" … "Who is he?" … "Isn't he a little old for our school?" … "Who cares!" Jet was suddenly surrounded by the girls of Terra's class, including Vivie. Jet looked surprised at first, but then started to grin.

Terra stood up and began to push the girls away. "Sorry… nothing to see here… move along…" When she got to Jet, she gave him a glare. "Don't get any ideas."

Jet smirked a little. "Getting jealous, are we?"

"No!" Terra replied, resisting the urge to slap him.

"Get out the way, Hiyondo!" one girl shouted.

"Can't you see he doesn't want you?" said another.

Terra turned to them angrily. "Well to be honest I don't want him either! He's all yours, because I am not going out with my cousin!" Then she stormed away, and went to her desk. Vivie sighed and reluctantly followed.

"What's going on?" Terra heard her teacher ask. "To your seats! Jet, come with me."

The class sat down at their respectful desks, and the teacher introduced Jet to the class. He explained that Jet was two years older, which made a lot of the girls sigh. Terra rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long term…

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day, after lunch. Terra walked into her Cooking room and sat by her oven and work table. Vivie had had a cheerleading session at lunch, so she would be joining a little late. She got out her apron and put it on. Or at least tried to.

"Stupid apron," she muttered with frustration, her fingers fumbling with the strings to tie it at the back. She had never been very good with those kinds of things.

"Need help?" Someone asked.

Terra turned, and was surprised to see the face of Yoh. "No, I'm Ok. What are you doing here? I didn't know you went to my school."

Yoh took the ends and tied it for her anyway. "I just started."

"Oh. You do Cooking?"

"Eh heh… I was forced to."

"Ah…" Terra knew what he meant. Grandpa had forced her to do Cooking. But wouldn't that mean that he'd force Jet to do it, as well? Terra started to sweat at that thought. She didn't like the idea of Jet coming in and seeing Yoh, especially when he was with her. She turned anxiously to the door, which was behind Yoh, in case he came.

And to her horror, she saw he was there, already.

Yoh tied the bow. "So, do you know where I sit?" He noticed Terra's scared look. "Terra?"

Terra looked back at Yoh. "I'm truly, truly sorry, Yoh, but if you stay here any longer, my cousin is going to channel-ize your nice ghost into a spark." She gave him a pleading look. "So do you think you could…?"

Yoh laughed, making Terra smile. "Sure."

As Yoh left, Jet came over. He had a look of resisting anger on his face. "Why were you talking to _him_?" he managed to say.

"There was no-one else to talk to," Terra replied. "And he seems nice enough. Why are you so worried?"

Jet grumbled in answer, and walked off.

Terra sighed as she sat down. And she usually enjoyed Cooking… she didn't want her cousin and her new friend to mess it up for her.

"Hey, Terra!"

Looking up, Terra saw Vivie waving and approaching her. "Hi, Vivie."

Vivie sat next to her, and gave her a sneaky sideways glance. "What were you and _him_ doing?"

"Huh? Oh, Jet was just a little annoyed over something. Stupid, really."

"No, I meant him." Vivie gestured to Yoh, who was smiling at Jet and seemed oblivious that the older boy was glaring at him.

"Oh right. I meant him yesterday. He's really nice, and he's a sha-!" Terra put her hand over her mouth.

Vivie raised her eyebrows, suddenly interested. "Yes?"

"He… he's a… a… sha… shy person! So I went to talk to him!" Terra said hurriedly, hoping that Vivie would believe her.

Vivie was quiet for a few seconds, before finally saying, "Oh."

Terra's tensed muscles relaxed. She let out a sigh. "Phew…"

"Phew…?" Vivie asked, now suspicious.

"N-nothing!" Terra said, smiling. She really had to be more careful... which was weird, because she usually was.

* * *

Diana looked out of the window of the hotel room, watching the trees blow in the wind. Her mind was flicking onto past events – the trees blowing softly reminded her of a house long ago. The hotel they were staying in was cheap and Chinese, and Diana hated it. It was all her brother's idea, and he, as she liked to think, was obsessed with China.

She and Zack had finally thought up a plan, and now her brother was calling their older sister, Jasmine, to check the orders. There were problems with the plan, as both Diana and Zack wanted to do the main part.

The siblings hated Jasmine with a burning passion. She was bossy, she was arrogant, and she forced them to call her 'master'. But the three of them was all they had, and because she was the oldest, they relied on her.

She heard Zack put the phone down and turned to see. She leant on the glass and folded her arms. Zack was glaring at the hung up receiver in anger. "What's wrong, brother?" she asked casually, trying her hardest not sound too concerned.

Zack turned to her. "Jaz says that there is nothing wrong with the plan, and that we have to carry it out, whether we want to or not." Jaz was their nickname for Jasmine.

Diana bit her lip. "I don't like it. Ever since we went to get Jaz her new Spirit Beads, she's been acting weird."

Zack nodded and stood up. "Yeah, well. We'll be seeing her in a few days in person, we can ask her then."

"What? Do we absolutely have to?"

"Yep. If you don't, she'll kill you. Funnily, it's in the graveyard. She wants us to meet someone, but she won't say who. Must be someone special." Zack walked passed his sister, but stopped for a few seconds next to her to say, "I'm off to train. Order some of the Chinese food, will you?"

"Huh," Diana said as a reply. She crossed the room and left through their hotel door, muttering to herself. "If I'm the one entering the tournament, then why is he the one who has to train all the time?"

* * *

Jasmine put down the receiver and dialled a new number. She was bent over a desk in her room, the door shut. She twirled a lock of black hair around her finger while she waited. When her call was answered, she smiled. "It's Jasmine," she said. "Yes, they're ready. They're going tomorrow night."

At the other end, somebody smirked. "Good. Sasha wasn't all that amazing, and I can't believe I talked to her. I hope the Hiyondo's next warrior in line can do better. After all, I couldn't expect less from Sasha's own daughter."

"Yes, master. My brother and sister will be a tough match. I promise you," Jasmine replied, before she hung up.

* * *

Voila! Chapter number 5 is complete! You like?

Lots of mysteries there, and I tried not to leave it at such a bad cliff-hanger. If it is… well… such is life.

I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, I'm not the best at writing the personalities of anime characters…

Don't forget to review, people!


End file.
